Doctor Miles Nefarious
Doctor Miles Nefarious Tropy, better known by his stage name Dr. Malarious, is an intergalactic pop singer and a mad scientist who has failed many times. Early life Miles Nefarious Abercrombie Tropy was born in North Pole on a small planet called Earth. He was sent to Oxford University due to his *AHEM* high ''intelligence. He was bullied in Oxford a lot for two reasons: Because his skin colour was blue, and because he knew that 1 plus 1 equals 2. The biggest bully of his was Dull Bookworm, who cleaned the chalkboard with Nefarious' pants. So Nefarious went insane. He created an ultimate plan to eradicate the planet, however, Bookworm defeated him, and he turned into a robot. Life as a robot (note whoever wrote this is ridiculously wrong) After Dull Bookworm defeated Dr. Nefarious Tropy and turned him into a robot, Nefarious went even more crazy. He had a mental disease that caused him to freeze and play a porn channel every time he was angry. Nefarious hired a butler called Law-eh-rence, who was one of Nefarious' older bullies back in Oxford, however, Nefarious never realised this. Nefarious was tinkering with a new plan: To turn everyone in the galaxy into a robot and make them disco dance. He started his plan by starting a career as a pop singer. Nefarious' number one hit was ''You Are My Robotic Lover, which sold even more than Qwarktastic's song Never Going To Give You Up. Nefarious hired another assistant, another pop singer Britney Love. Together, the two conquered the world of pop. They made a double recording, Thriller, and Nefarious created a new dance move called moonwalk, which he created by complete accident: He slipped on a banana peel and walked backwards to the moon. So, Nefarious managed to create a career as a famous pop star. This was part of his plan, because everyone thought Nefarious was a good guy. However, nobody knew what was going on with his brains. Nefarious hired 9001 spartan slaves to construct him a gigantic disco ball he called The Bioblitorator. Nefarious created the concept of Bioblitorator when he saw Star Wars Episode IV: A New Flop. However, Darth Vader sued him, and a trial that lasted 20 months began. However, Nefarious eventually won the case by dedicating a new hit song to the jury, I Love You All. Darth Vader was forced to pay him 6 billion bolts, however, as the currency in Vader's dimension was gold, he was forced to demolish his Bioblitorator, which happened to have been constructed with 6 billion bolts (see mopre on page!). Nefarious' second part of the plan was complete: He had fame, cash, and a weapon. However, due to the case Nefarious vs. Vader, he had no time to test the Bioblitorator. So, he kidnapped a famous surfboarder, Kid O'Mårx, and tested the superweapon on him. The weapon worked perfectly: Kid started to disco dance and was turned into a robot. Nefarious let out a malevolent laughter, which caused him to freeze. Ratchet and Clank were later involved in this case. They were hired by the Galactic Police to investigate the case of Kid O'Mårx's sudden disappearance. However, something dark about Nefarious' past was revealed: He was a child robot molester. So, Nefarious kidnapped Clank when he was filming a porn movie Not for your Optical Sensors, and constantly enslaved and raped him, until Ratchet finally saved Clank from his maser 28 weeks later. Nefarious' dark past was revealed to the public, and he was going to be arrested. However, Nefarious had a secret plan: In case something would happen to his plan, he could blow up the Bioblitorator and destroy the galaxy. However, due to Ratchet's and Clank's sabotauge, the Bioblitorator only blew up near Nefarious himself, and rocketed him and Law-eh-rence to an asteroid. Nefarious' last words were: "I'll be back!" Time on the asteroid Nefarious and Law-eh-rence spent 5 years stranded on their asteroid, however, Nefarious had already an all new plan in his mind... The new biological superweapon After finally reaching Space Station Pie with the asteroid, Nefarious constructed a new superweapon out of a huge pile of goo: The Groke. It was a beast with no soul, and it froze everything it touched. However, the superweapon went out of control, and Nefarious was forced to destroy it with a big f***ing gun. Current events Nefarious was last seen inside a huge clock shaped like him, creating new robots that resembled Clank which he called Klunk. His current plan is unknown, however, it is clear that he is not going change the current timeline. Aliases Dr. Nefarious has gone under many aliases. Here is the list of most known ones. *Doctor Octopus *Doctor Ivo Robotnik *Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Who *Doctor Phil *Doctor Frankenstein *Doctor Oddenstein *Doctor Fenkenstrain *Doctor I-Am-Your-Father *Doctor Doctor *Doctor Dolittle *Doctor Octagonapus BLAAAH!!! *Captain Qwark *Chairman Drek *Gleeman Vox *Otto Destruct *Klunk *Clank *Rick *Emperor Percival Tachyon *Flint Vorselon *Whoever *That Guy *TIMMY! *This Guy *World Of WaR CrAft kId *OH MY GOD ITS DOCTOR NEFARIOUS RUN FOR YOUR LIFES EREREAREARGH!!! *Pedobear *Angry Video Game Nerd *FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *Frieza *Closet *Faq *Xemnas *Mansex *Arse *Middle Finger *ReTurd *Gayluigi *Mamaluigi *Eediot *Doctor So-I-Herd-U-Liek-Mudkipz *Doctor FUCK-YEAH-SEAKING!! *CandleJack is not one of his ali- *your mother Category:Fruits Category:Retards! Category:Characters